


Toothsome

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	Toothsome

 

 

 

"Tell me." John's voice is low and gravelly. 

"The-ah-brother..." Sherlock's on the other hand is high and broken.

Sherlock pauses to rein in his frantic breathing. 

"...he's the blackmailer..."

"Mm-hmm," John rumbles hotly behind him. Sherlock's curly head falls into the cradle of his arms mashed into the table. John leans over to bite at the delicate, sweet skin right below Sherlock's chocolate nape curl. Sherlock shivers as John pins him down with a deep thrust.

"... covering for his lover. Aah-ah!" John pulls out his  _magnificent_ cock and then rams home, stretching him insanely wide in one painfully erotic drive, forcing himself deep inside Sherlock's core. He's big enough he doesn't even have to aim and his long, thick dick presses and rubs his prostate.

Sherlock wails.  God, there's no helping Mrs. Hudson from hearing him. She could take the strongest herbal soothers in the world and it still won't block out Sherlock's moaning shrieks. 

 "Go on, slut." He pumps his powerful hips in a controlled maddening rhythm. 

"The shop owner… he kept logs but not -ah-ah-ah-ah- John!"

 

 

"…are

 


End file.
